


Not As It Seems

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Secrets, Not What It Looks Like, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: You have joined with Thorin´s company but because of your identity, you disguise yourself as a boy so no one knows who you are. But ultimately, luck is not on your side forever as dwarves are bound to find out who you really are.





	Not As It Seems

Walking behind the line of the dwarves you kept your eyes on the leader´s back. It was bad enough that Thorin wasn´t so keen to let you come along but that you kept it a secret that you wasn´t what you claimed to be; a lost boy wandering through the wilderness trying to find someplace to call home, but a girl, disguised yourself as a boy so Thorin would be more willing to let you go with them. Sighing you hoped nobody would know about it and besides you had troubles of your own already. You had noticed that Thorin´s younger nephew was kinda cute, little wild and mischievous with that certain twinkle in his brown eyes, oh yes, you were already falling for him but you needed to remember, they all thought you were a boy, so you couldn´t exactly act out with your emotions.

 _“Deogol! I suggest you try to keep up!”_ Thorin´s deep voice came from the front of the line making you jump a little. That was the name you had given them when Gandalf had introduced you to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

 _“Coming,”_ you replied changing your voice low enough not to reveal your true identity and briskly walked toward the last dwarf, Bifur settling behind him sighing heavily. Pulling the hat on your head deeper so it would hide your face and you check your long, dark hair that they didn´t escape from under it. You wore pair of hunting boots, a dark grey tunic, black trousers and coat, bow and arrows in your back and the sword that was given to you by your father many years ago, and if anyone took a glance at you, they would think you were indeed a young, maybe little shy boy and you were glad of it.

It was late when Thorin finally gave the order to set up a camp and everyone was more than happy to stop to get some rest. You settled little further away from the rest, they were pretty much used to it by now so they didn´t question it. Flopping down on your bedroll you glanced at the group and took off your hat replacing it with the hood of your coat. Taking your sword, arrows and your bow placing them beside you, you rubbed your lower back groaning quietly when your fingers found a particularly sore spot, all this walking, running and fighting with orcs wasn´t something you were used to and your body was starting to protest. You didn´t notice that Kili was walking toward you with a bowl of stew in his hands and so you jumped when he crouched beside you clearing his throat quietly.

 _“Kili, I didn´t hear you coming,”_ you chuckled quietly lowering your gaze from his so he would not see how he made you feel when he was so close to you.

 _“Sorry Deo I didn´t mean to startle you, I just came to bring you some food,”_ Kili said cheerfully handing over the bowl.

 _“Thank you Kili,”_ you muttered your thanks and he nodded standing up patted your shoulder brotherly way and walked back to his brother who was glancing your way deep in thoughts. You diverted your eyes from Fili´s face and concentrated on your food.

Kili sat down next to Fili who was leaning little forward, looking past his brother to you frowning lightly.

 _“Is Deo alright?”_ Fili asked quietly shifting his gaze from you to Kili as Kili´s hand stopped in front of his face while he attempted to take the first bite of his stew. Turning his head he looked at you before turned his attention to his brother.

 _“As far as I know. Why?”_ Kili asked little baffled lowering the spoon back to the bowl. Fili didn´t say anything at first, only kept his gaze on the fire but eventually lifted his eyes turning them to look at his brother.

 _“I don´t know…he just seems little timider and isolates himself more often these days,”_ Fili said lowly so others would not hear him.

 _“Hmm, now that you mentioned it, he does. Maybe the attacks of orcs got to him little more than he’s leading on. After all, he´s still very young so he´s not used to this kind of lifestyle,”_ Kili spoke staring at his bowl wondering was there something else you didn´t want them to know. Fili hummed to that and turned his attention back to his food.

 _“Maybe you´re right. Hopefully, he will tell us if something was bothering him,”_ and with that, the brothers of Durin settled to eat while the rest of the company chatted cheerfully about their day. At last, Thorin stood up ordering everyone to get some sleep while Gloin would be taking the first night watch.

You lied on your back staring at the starry night sky wondering if it was a good idea to join this group. Deciding this wasn´t the best time to thinking about that, you needed your rest so closing your eyes sleep came rather quickly. But you had no idea what was about to happen, it would change the course of your future forever.

 

***

 

You stared at the swarming pack of orcs running toward you as Kili and Fili stood in front of you calculating how they would get out of this one.

 _“Go, we take care of them,”_ Thorin´s commanding voice came from behind you and you turned your head to look at him from under your visor as he stepped forward. Was he seriously considering taking on a hundred orcs by himself..well and with help of Dwalin but still? They were insane! You thought to yourself as you felt Kili´s hand gripping your arm and pulling you in his direction.

 _“Come on Deo, uncle and Dwalin can handle themselves,”_ he said and led you away from the fight as Fili was about to cross the iced little lake that separated the spot where they were and the Ravenhill´s peak where Azog was supposed to be. When you three were inside the Ravenhill, you could feel something was wrong.

 _“Fili, Kili, I think we should leave,”_ you said lowly clearly stressed about something. Brothers turned their heads to look at you furrowing their brows.

 _“What do you talking about? We need to find Azog,”_ Kili huffed and was about to keep walking when you grabbed his chain mail preventing him to go any further.

 _“NO, think about it! Why would he suddenly disappear from his post if he didn´t want us to go and try to find him? This is a trap!”_ you desperately tried to reason with them, trying to get them to see where they were at the moment.

 _“Can´t you see? These pathways are too narrow so you could defend yourself with a sword,”_ you spoke and at that both, Kili and Fili looked around and saw that you were in fact right. There was not enough room to swing a sword and they glanced each other nodding.

 _“You ´re right, let´s get the hell out of here,”_ Fili growled just in time when you heard something approaching from above. Running out like a hellfire was behind you, all three of you made it out just as another wave of orcs hit against Thorin and Dwalin.

 _“They need help! Let´s go!”_ Kili shouted and started running toward his uncle Fili and you right behind him.

 

All of you were exhausted by the time the Eagles joined in the battle. Azog was appeared from somewhere and was standing in the middle of the frozen lake staring down at you and Thorin. You breathed heavily, your legs were shaking, you didn´t have any strength left in your body but you refused to give up. Kili, Fili, and Dwalin were circling around the pale orc weapons ready thinking the same thought as you were…no giving up now.

But as the orc charged forward loud screech was heard from above and you lifted your gaze just in time to see one of the eagles diving down landing directly on top of Azog, the ice beneath them broke under the weight of the eagle as it kept its wings spread wide moving them slowly to keep itself balanced giving enough lift so it wouldn´t plunge into the icy water with Azog the Defiler. Eagle´s enormous talons had pierced the orc´s upper body and head and you could see before he sank into his icy and watery grave that he was pretty much dead the second the eagle hit him.

Giving out a loud scream the eagle then jumped back to the air and its wings formed a whirlwind around you causing your hat to be blown away from your head. Gasping you tried to catch it but it was too late. Your hair floated down all the way to your lower back revealing the feminine figures of your face. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili stared at you mouths hanging loose as their wide-open eyes roamed over your hair and your face incapable of forming any sensible sentence at that moment. Wincing as you heard their gasps behind you, you lifted your gaze turning cautiously to look at your fellow companions and saw astound, baffle and disbelief dancing on their faces as they took in your true identity.

“Wha…”

“How…”

“Why…”

They tried to come up with some sort of reply but failed miserably. After a little while, Thorin shook his head and motioned everyone, including you, to follow him down from Ravenhill and back to Erebor. They could ask questions later, now Thorin needed to know how many of his friends were still alive and how many they had lost their lives because of this battle.

Following them silently you could see that Kili was avoiding you, walking in front of Thorin keeping his distance to you. Sighing you really couldn´t blame him, but now you needed to explain why you felt the need to lie to them almost a year. As you walked up to everyone they were somewhat stunned, to say politely as they kept eyeing you silently.

 _“So are you going to tell us why you kept telling us all this time that you were a boy?”_ Dwalin finally asked gruffly making you wince once again by hearing his tone of voice.

 _“I would like to know that as well! Didn´t you trust us?”_ Bofur stepped forward looking at you little hurt.

 _“I…”_ you started but was interrupted by Bifur who said something in khuzdul sounding little angry.

 _“Aye! Tell us, lass, what´s it with all the secrecy?”_ Gloin and Oin almost simultaneously shouted from behind the group. That was when Balin stepped in to stand beside you placing his hand on your shoulder smiling lightly as you turned your head to look at him.

 _“Alright lads, that´s enough. I think it´s a very simple reason why she decided to disguise herself as a boy and keep it to herself,”_ Balin said calming everyone. You looked around and saw that Kili wasn´t among them and turning around you saw him walking away from the group hanging his head kicking the peddles beneath his feet.

 _“Go on, I think you two need to talk anyway,”_ Thorin´s deep voice gained your attention for a moment and you glanced at his direction seeing him smiling fondly to you nodding his head toward Kili. Managing a shy smile to your face you chased after Kili while everybody else looked after you still little confused while Thorin turned to look at his men and frowned feeling irritated by their manners.

 _“What are you ogling at? We still have work to do!”_ Thorin bellowed startling warriors to the bone before they hurried to help gather the wounded and counting the dead.

 

***

 

Kili sat down on the nearby boulder fisting his hands looking stubbornly ahead although he could hear you’re approaching him. He felt angry, hurt, confused by your decision to hide you been a female. He had shared his meals with you when you were sick, he had defended you when you were too exhausted to defend yourself, he thought of you as his brother-in-arms and now he discovered that you weren´t what he thought you were. He didn´t know how he was supposed to feel by the fact that you were a girl. He then heard you clearing your throat softly and turning his head he saw you standing little further away looking nervously in his way. Without saying anything he just nodded his head allowing you to come to sit down next to him. After a little while, you broke the awkward silence between you two.

 _“Kili…I know you are hurt by me not telling who I really was but understand that I had my reasons,”_ you said quietly earning him to scoff at your statement and roll his eyes.

 _“And what exactly was your reason to hide your true self from your traveling companions?”_ Kili asked sounding angry and irritated at the same time. You bit your lip wondering if your answer would drive him away from you for good but you had to take the risk, you couldn´t keep lying to him.

 _“I kept my identity hidden because of my parents, if anyone should have found out who was traveling with you, you would have been a quite grave danger,”_ you finally confessed sighing and lowering your gaze to your hands that rested on your lap. Kili jerked his head to the side looking at you baffled, he didn´t understand any of it.

 _“Because of your parents? Who exactly are your father and mother?”_ he asked lowly locking his eyes with yours as soon as you turned to look at him. You were reluctant to say that out loud but you didn´t have a choice now that you had started to tell him the reasons.

 _“King of Rohan, Thengel and Gondorian lady, Morwen Steelsheen of Lossarnach,”_ you said slowly and watched as Kili´s face fell.

 _“You…you mean you´re…”_ he stammered eyes wide open as he tried to grasp the thought of you been a royalty all this time. Smiling slightly you just nodded.

 _“Yes Kili, I am and that is the exact reason why I fled. I was feeling trapped as everything has been decided for me, all the way to my future husband and I couldn´t take it anymore. It was like my life was lived for me, I felt like I was suffocating, I needed to get out of there and that´s why I didn´t want any of you to know who I was,”_ you spoke hoping Kili would finally understand your reasons, why did you do what did you do. Kili rubbed his face with his hands groaning quietly wondering how his uncle was going to react when he found out about this. Sighing heavily he tilted his head back looking up at the sky for a brief moment thinking.

 _“Alright, but you need to tell this to Thorin. If you´re planning on staying in Erebor, he deserves to know who exactly he is protecting against any of the soldiers that will come and try to take you when the news starts to travel,”_ Kili finally said looking into your eyes serious expression on his face and your heart skipped the beat.

 _“You mean..?”_ you gasped looking into those chocolate brown eyes that had the power to make you swoon feel weak in the knees.

 _“I won´t kick you out back to Rohan… with the one condition that you tell the truth to my uncle and my brother,”_ Kili nodded and jumped down from the boulder and hold out his hand.

 _“Shall we?”_ he asked giving you a smirk that made you feel so giddy that before he knew it you squealed and jumped right into his arms hugging him tightly.

 _“Thank you Kili!”_ you whispered hiding your face into his hair feeling him wrapping his arms around your waist.

 _“Don´t thank me yet, Thorin has the last saying in this but let´s hope he will allow you to stay. I would like to get to know you….the real you…”_ Kili chuckled close to your ear and you hummed in return. You would be more than happy to show him the real you.


End file.
